Change of Heart
by LAshton10
Summary: Elena has been caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. Her parents send her to a troubled teens Academy. But things are not what they seem... Soon she learns the secrets behind these "troubled teens". And, of course, meets Stefen, Damon and Bonnie at this school. But why is she here? She doesn't have any kind of supernatural ability... Or does she?


"Come on Elena, I know you can walk faster than that," my best friend, Caroline, whined at me as we make our way through a dark forest.

Why I even agreed to come with her to this thing is beyond me. I'm not about being in the party scene. The whole concept of getting drunk with a bunch of random strangers and waking up with regrets seems idiotic to me. My idea of a successful friday night is staying home and reading a nice friend or maybe if i'm feeling rebellious go to a movie with some friends. But I owed Caroline for helping me study for our Spanish test so I'll have to put on a smile and look like I am enjoying myself.

"Where is everyone?" I asked after scanning the area. We finally made it to what looks like our designation. We were in the middle of the forest, about a mile away from campus, and there was a giant clearing in front of us.

"Maybe we're early… or everyone else is lost!" She replied cheerfully as she slid her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed some number and put the phone up to her ear.

Caroline and I are a lot alike, as much as I hate to admit it. We have been best friends since fifth grade after she moved here from Arizona. In elementary and middle school we were always the two crazy girls that always made everyone laugh. But towards the end of high school I matured a little bit faster than she did. I started to become serious about school and finding enough scholarships to help my way through school, knowing I couldn't afford going without them. But with Jessica her parents always pay for everything, she never had a worry in the world. Now that we are in college she wanted to go to every party and every activity on campus. I didn't mind going with her sometimes but all the time just gets old after awhile. And knowing I am here on scholarships alone I tried my hardest to keep my grades up so I can keep my scholarships. So sorry if I didn't want to get caught participating in underage drinking.

A flash of light to my left is what sprung me out of my daydream, along with branches snapping and the sound of a bunch of college kids making their way towards us. "I think we're almost there guys!" I heard one of them yell.

An hour later 3 people were passed out, 4 couples were very obviously making out behind trees nearby and I was ready to go home. There were at least 40 or so students here and the majority of them were drinking, so the noise level at this point was way too loud for my likely. And honestly, I was getting a little sketched out. I wanted to leave. Now.

"Caroline!" I yelled, "Where are you?!" I pushed through the crowd of people, annoyed at all of the ones that tried to shove a drink in my face.

Finally towards the edge of the clearing, I caught sight of a blonde bent over vomiting next to a tree.

"Well this doesn't surprise me. Let's get you home." I slung her arm over my shoulder and was about to start walking towards our car when red and blue lights came peering through the trees. I felt my heart skip a beat and accelerate. This is exactly what I was afraid of. With Jessica about to pass out there was no way we could make it out in time. I wasn't the only one who saw the lights. Soon everyone scattered, well the ones that could run anyways. By the time the cops made it to the clearing the ones that were left were the ones passed out on the ground or they felt too sick to run away... or probably care at this point. This won't be the first time I've been caught at a party. I've never been drunk or have been drinking when I got caught but after the cops tell my parents what I've been doing they fail to believe that I have not been drinking at all. This reminds me of another reason why I did not want to come; I was not in the mood to hear another lecture from my parents about drinking.

"Well, well, well. What do we have going on here?"

I sighed, as I listened to the office. Giving the usual college drinking party lecture. He called all of our parents and enlightened them on what we had been doing this evening. After dropping Caroline off at her house, well her mom had to come out and drag her inside, and drove home. I pulled into my driveway and mentally prepared myself for the next conversation I would have. I walked through the door, and not to my surprise both my parents were standing right at the doorway.

"There is nothing to discuss Elena," my mother said, almost giving me the hope of going to my room without being talked at. But she continued, "your father and I have decided we are sending you to Shadow Hills Academy, a school for troubled teens."

_I'm back! It's been a long time since I've been on here. I'm super excited about this story. Instead of writing a Twilight themed story I've switched to Vampire Diaries! Let me know how you like it! Oh and..._

_REVIEW!_


End file.
